


【翻译】月沈了，夜尽了

by hashininaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: CP：城之内 X w游戏。作者是ポン太，发表于2002年。警告：18+，暗黑慎慎慎！角色死亡！不适反应！别怪我没警告哦！别怪我没警告哦！别怪我没警告哦！（重说三）





	【翻译】月沈了，夜尽了

「沈む月　明ける夜」

 

悄声细语地，游戏说道。  
「……我……果然喜欢上了呢，城之内君这个人。」  
另一个游戏回答。  
『啊啊……我也是。』  
两个人的声音，萦绕着隐秘的气氛。  
『怎么办？』  
「怎样才好呢？」  
『……好想得到、啊……』  
叹息似的，没入夜色中。

晴朗的秋日，游戏一行人来到童实野乡土博物馆参观。  
在游玩的过程中欣赏艺术，以此为名义而举办的户外课堂，规定要选一家美术馆、科学文化中心之类的场所。杏子等人主张去天文馆，而貘良则提出「去平时没去过的地方也好」，于是就来到了这里。  
正在举办的是「安土桃山的文化」规划展览。  
「呜哦哦，真有型啊，这副铠甲！」  
「这个头盔！好厉害，很重的感觉！」  
尽管几天后有报告作业要递交，大家却都很一副享受的样子。  
午后还预定了参观隔壁的水墨画美术馆，不过已经有点倦意上来了。  
「用这么笨重的装备战斗……不觉得累嘛！」  
「时代剧啥的也不容易啊。动起来貌似挺幸苦。」  
解说文也没很仔细地看，就这样半说笑地走着，结果落在了一直前行的众人身后。城之内赶紧啪嗒啪嗒地跟上去，打了个哈欠。果然还是感到无趣。  
前面游戏跟杏子乘上大名用的轿子，自得其乐地笑着……忽地，觉察到一束视线，城之内停下脚步。  
「嗯……？」  
玻璃对面，是一个仿照女性容貌的面具。  
朱漆的白色皮肤，光滑的轮廓，纹丝不动的表情。虽说如此，但总有一股……深不可测的感觉。城之内的背脊有些凉飕飕。  
「喜欢这个么？」  
貘良注意到停下步伐的城之内，于是来到他旁边。  
「不，恰恰相反。好可怕…的感觉。」  
「这是疯女人的面具吧。」  
貘良的目光落在金属板的说明文字上。  
「没有铭文也没有来历，却被指定为重要文化遗产……嗯，做工倒确实挺精致。」  
「疯女……何以见得？」  
明明是个满脸微笑的女人。  
「大抵是……因为恋爱吧，不是么？」  
貘良像是理所当然地回答道。

听到同伴们的呼声传来，貘良先向前走去。但城之内还是一动不动，在昏暗的灯光投下的阴影中，凝视着纤细窈窕的小面具。  
「月之面」  
手写标注着这样的铭文，大抵是后人加上去的。  
……与之相似的视线，城之内曾经见识到过。

午餐时间将近。  
「城之内君。马上就要到集合时间了。」  
听到声音，城之内转过头。  
游戏他正用。  
与疯女人如出一辙的目光，望着城之内。

是从何时开始，背后像是能感觉到游戏的视线。  
令人有种里头藏着什么似的予感，浓密的压迫。  
……那双专心致志的眼睛，虽自初见起就未曾改变。只是属于朋友的感情，是从何时开始变化了呢。

「城之内君？」  
游戏歪了歪脑袋，露出一副天真无邪的样子。城之内吁了口气。  
「肚子饿了，走吧。」  
听到城之内的回应，游戏恢复了安心的笑容。

城之内被E班的女生告白是在午后巴士集合之前的一点时间。  
回程途中，讨论着本田说漏嘴后曝光的大新闻，车子里变得热闹起来。

待到年级主任致辞完毕，秋游也就结束了。  
没有课上的一天里只有那件事情比较特别。放学时间比平时都来得早，陆续准备回去玩耍的学生们在校门口兴高采烈地解散了队伍。  
因为没人再提起别的活动，游戏他们就那样说着明天再见，告了别。  
游戏和杏子沿往常的道路一同回去。  
「没什么精神嘛？」  
下了巴士之后，杏子冷不防说道。  
「……嗯，有点呢。」  
游戏的语末暧昧而含混。自幼儿园起就熟识的青梅竹马噗嗤笑出声来。  
「得知城之内有女朋友的事，很吃惊吗？」  
「吃惊，这说法……嗯，确实吃了一惊吧。虽说也想过会不会有那样的事。唉，因为城之内君，很受欢迎的缘故。」  
「这话我可不同意……是因为大家都没眼光才对。」  
面对杏子的直白感想，游戏啊哈哈地笑了笑。  
城之内在高二女生之间意外地颇有人气，这是不争的事实。  
赠送过来的生日礼物也有好几份了。  
我可是不会回礼的喔。  
这样挨个儿一一回敬过去，但女生们似乎并不在意，还是递出了礼物……如此这般的直率，大概就是人气的秘诀吧。  
「相反吧。大家，都很有眼光呢。」  
「这我可不知道。」  
杏子意味深长地叹了口气，无论如何也不认同的样子。  
……游戏停住脚步。  
「游戏？」  
「……跟女孩子交往，是很特别的事情吗？」  
小声地嘟嚷道。  
「对女孩子来说也是吗？跟某个人交往是一件特别的事？」  
仰望着杏子，游戏用认真的口吻问道。杏子的表情先愣了下……而后用很女人的神情回答。  
「是特别的…吧。任谁都应该会有兴趣的。想着意中人，他的心，还有他的身体…」  
「身体……」  
「你们或许理解不了，对我们来说，男孩子是一种非常难以捉摸的生物。」  
微笑着的杏子不再是一直关系要好朋友，而是一名女性。  
不可思议之处，游戏也是如此。  
「那种事，对我们来说也是一样啊。女孩子是完全不同的人。头发和身体都那么柔软。」  
「哎呀，游戏也在考虑那种事情么？」  
目不转睛地盯着游戏，杏子忽发问道。  
「……是呢，作为男生嘛。」  
不知被什么乐呵到了，杏子嘿嘿地笑起来。  
真想抱抱这可爱的孩子，一边说着“乖宝宝”一边摸摸他的头……但要若真说出口，大概会被生气地回吼“别把我当小孩看”吧。  
「杏子。」  
抑制住漏出的笑声，她听见游戏唤起自己的名字。  
是另一个游戏。  
「怎么了？想参与讨论吗？」  
「胸，让我摸一下可以吗？」  
这回杏子的脸色可真的是被惊到了。  
另一个游戏的神色颇为严肃。  
「……可以是可以。但只能隔着制服喔。」  
“毕竟只有未来的男朋友才能来真的。”杏子这样说笑道。

无人光顾的巷子里。  
另一个游戏用左手抚上杏子的胸。  
杏子已将外套解开，让对方可以从衬衫之上覆上去。  
第一次接触到女性的身体。  
「……好柔软呢。」  
听到另一个游戏的低语，杏子的表情稍稍放开了些。  
「那是跟你们相比啦。」  
「另一个我说他也想摸摸看。」  
「好吧好吧。我就随你们怎么高兴啦。」  
左手依然停留在原地，游戏俩交换了人格。  
尽管另一个游戏的动作没有一丝尴尬，但这个游戏还是存着些拘谨。他将右手伸向杏子的胸。  
过了片刻的时间。  
「很温暖…呢……」  
喃喃声令杏子生出些羞涩的心情。

分别的时候。  
「说是“挚友交到了女朋友，于是才形成对女性的意识”也可以吧。」  
杏子对游戏们说道。  
「还真是符合你们的性格呢，我以为。」  
目送杏子挥着手远去，游戏们的脸上浮起一个有些头疼的笑容。

晚餐没有食欲。  
向家人们借口校外学习劳累之故，游戏将自己锁进房间。  
躺在床上，抬起双手…凝视着碰过女性胸部的掌心。  
「女孩子还真是……」  
『……柔软又温暖啊。』  
游戏的话头被另一个游戏抢了白。  
小声地，游戏笑起来。  
「嗯。摸上去的感觉，挺好的。」  
『非常好啊。』  
「我们的却是又硬又平。像飞机场一样。」  
『没办法。作为男人嘛。』  
「确实呢。」  
这回换另一个游戏笑起来。

『城之内君也会去摸哪个女人的胸部么？』  
「是Ｅ班的江藤喽。风评都说挺可爱的呢。」  
『怎样都无所谓。重要的不是对象，而是事实。城之内君会跟哪个人交往、牵手、接吻的事实。』  
「胸部、肌肤，全部都，摸个遍。」  
『……会怎么摸呢。』  
「如果被摸到，会是什么样的感觉呢。」

……好长一段时间，游戏俩谁都没有说话。  
沉默之后……首先开口的，是游戏。

悄声细语地，游戏说道。  
「……我……果然喜欢上了呢，城之内君这个人。」  
另一个游戏回答。  
『啊啊……我也是。』  
两个人的声音，萦绕着隐秘的气氛。  
『怎么办？』  
「怎样才好呢？」  
『……好想得到、啊……』  
叹息着似的，没入夜色中。

将除去杂志和卡牌再无他物的书包夹在腋下，城之内打开储物柜。  
脱掉踩在脚后跟的拖鞋，换上有几分老旧的球鞋。   
越过一群群聚在楼梯口闲聊的学生，独自向校门走去……  
「城之内——君！」  
脚步，停了下来。  
游戏拖着刚穿好的鞋子啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来，书包摇晃在背后。  
「一起回家吧——」  
抛给城之内一个微笑的表情，没让他察觉到一丝异样的影子。  
城之内停下脚步等候游戏。“别摔倒了喔。”用平和的语调说道。

一起走在放学后回家的路上。  
不同身高造成的步长差距并不碍事。跟游戏二人一起时，城之内的步子会比往常放慢些。相反，游戏则比独自行走时稍稍加快。  
「江藤同学的事，回复她了没有呢？」  
估计一整天在教室里都被追问了这样的问题，游戏便也试图打探道。城之内耸了耸肩膀，「我跟她说下周再答复她。大概周一还会再来问我吧。」  
果然还是用约摸已经操练得顺口的说辞回答了游戏。  
游戏抬头望向城之内，貌若开心的样子。  
「果然还是觉得OK可以交往看看吧？」  
「啊，算是吧。也没有拒绝的理由。」  
城之内的视线回到行走的方向，直截了当地说。  
「果然还是会想要一个女朋友噢，在这个年龄嘛。」  
「怎么说都会有点好奇呢。」  
城之内的反应和杏子一样。  
「哎。你也对女人感起兴趣了么？」  
张口大笑起来。   
「这话是什么意思，城之内君！」  
游戏激动地跳起来反问……而内里确实地有股昏暗的情绪翻涌上来。

我，并没有那么幼稚啊。  
另一个我也是。  
……里面，都脏透了……

「游戏？」  
城之内敏锐地觉察到了这片刻的空白。  
游戏作出笑容。  
「呐，去个地方，走吧！」

朝着与上学路相反的方向掉转头，对面是没有人气的工厂街。  
这一带被指定为城市的再开发地区。在还算景气的年代里，这里运营着好几家工厂，然自从离开业主的掌控就渐渐衰败下去了。  
游戏引城之内走进其中的一间。  
「这是最近我跟另一个我一起探险的时候找到的。」  
穿过巨大的车床边沿，走下狭窄的阶梯。随着外面的光线越来越远，周围渐渐变得昏暗起来。  
「你们俩都在做些什么呀？」  
「怎么说呢…这样的地方，像是藏着什么秘密一样，会觉得好兴奋不是么？」  
散落着电线、螺丝、玻璃碎片的通道前方，有一个小门。吱呀吱呀地揭开生锈的铰链，里面是一张陈旧的床铺。  
破裂的镜子，以及配有古色古香的水龙头的洗面台。估计是原先职员的住宿设施。  
「该说是“秘密基地”好呢还是……我觉得作为休息地点倒是不错。如何？」  
「哎，确实有基地的感觉。」  
直到方才还战战兢兢的神态消失了，城之内在室内巡视了一番。  
游戏站在后面，手伸向门把。  
「另一个我……」  
『啊啊。』  
依照予定计划。  
替换人格。把门关上。  
城之内转过头。  
「……为什么关门？」  
见到对方脸上现出的讶异表情，另一个游戏笑起来。  
「都上锁了哦。没听见声音么？」  
「抱歉没听见。游戏……不，你们两个，打算做什么啊？」  
靠近天花板的地方有一扇采光用的小窗。  
从那里溜进来的光，依稀映出彼此的面容……另一个游戏离开门，凑近城之内。一步。停留片刻，又近了一步。城之内往后退……咚地一声，撞到了床。  
「你问我打算做什么？」  
另一个游戏举起右手，向着城之内的方向伸过去。  
「其实你早就知道了，不是么，城之内君？」  
城之内的额头迎上游戏的指尖。  
嗵、地一戳。  
是黑暗力量。  
于是他就那样全身失却了力气，瘫倒在地板上。

「要是直接倒在床上就好了。」  
另一个游戏从背后抱起城之内，试图将人拖上床。  
体格的差异使得搬运工作变得颇为困难。  
全身失去自由的城之内连同表情也一并消失，仿佛人偶一样任游戏摆布。  
不过，意识尚未丧失。瞳孔里还有意念留存着。  
觉察到城之内的视线，游戏露出苦笑。  
「想说些什么吧？我知道。等到躺下之后会让你发声的。」  
将城之内的上半身搁上落满灰尘的床单，然后是双腿，并不像上半身那么费力地就做到了。  
俯视着纹丝不动的城之内，游戏吃吃地笑起来。  
脱掉城之内的球鞋。  
还有袜子，接着是校服，衣扣逐个逐个解开……  
「在还给你言说的自由之前……让我吻一下可以吧？」  
轻启的薄唇中探出湿润的舌头，游戏给了城之内一个吻。  
城之内无法抵抗。毫无防备的口腔就这样被舌头滑溜溜地侵入进去。  
游戏的瞳眸里，燃烧着淫靡的火光。  
……玩弄了好些时间之后。  
「唔？你也是吗？」  
游戏们交换了人格。彼此相熟的、直到刚才都还应是挚友的人，压低声音说了句「抱歉呢，城之内君」，保持一贯的微笑，再次吻向城之内。

结束了这个令人迷离恍惚的充满情色意味的吻，游戏用手指捻了捻湿润的嘴唇。良久未得发声的喉舌被解除了禁制。  
「恶劣的玩笑……也该差不多适可而止些了吧？」  
不知是因为接吻的缘故让舌头变钝了，城之内的话音有些失真。  
「玩笑？你还觉得这是恶作剧吗？」  
「难道不是嘛。只是恶作剧……吧？」  
「啊哈哈哈。」  
听闻这话，游戏隙起双眼，从无法动弹的身体上剥下一层层衣服。  
T恤，汗衫，解开皮带和裤子……  
手掌覆城之内的股间。  
「勃起了呢。对我们的吻产生反应了么？」  
「游戏……呃……呐，饶过我吧。」  
「会让你更舒服的。虽然我们做的还不够好，但离早上还有的是时间。」  
「我们不是好朋友吗？一直都相安无事地相处下来了不是吗？」  
将碍事的衣物从城之内身上全数褪去。  
游戏再次调换了人格，双手揽住城之内，脸颊倾靠过去。  
「我们已经不再是好朋友了喔。」  
些微地露出几近哭泣的表情。  
「城之内君也注意到了吧？注意到了呢。」  
「游……唔……」  
握住屹立在手中的城之内，游戏将舌头缠绕上去。  
城之内的声音噎住了。

是啊。  
我其实一直都有注意到的。  
游戏视线里所包藏的意义。  
即便不想知道，也不想去留意。  
只是领受着背后的那份目光。

「呐……城之内君……舒服么……？虽说我不是女孩子，但是可以么？」  
「……啊……呃……」  
想要反抗，但是身体被夺去了自由，就连握紧拳头都做不到。  
即使闭上眼睛，游戏们的声音还是会从耳畔涌进脑袋里。

「城之内君。」  
『城之内君。』  
城之内君……

不熟练但是却执拗的爱抚。  
从根部一直舔舐到最上面，吮吸，用牙齿轻咬，舌尖挑逗。  
「呜啊……！」  
含混不清的声音倾泻出来，城之内到达了峰顶，释放在游戏口中。  
「……啊……」  
游戏用指尖蘸了蘸口中的液体，看起来黏糊糊的样子，便重新用舌头舔了一下。  
「……游……游戏……」  
「尝到城之内君的味道了。」  
游戏直起身子，开始脱衣服。  
就像脱城之内的衣服的时候一样，不紧不慢地。

「我们一直，都很想知道。」

纤细的脖子袒露出来，同样纤细的棱角分明的锁骨。

「城之内君会怎样。」

几乎不带任何无用的肌肉的腰身平坦而光滑，泛着淡淡的色彩。

「露出怎样的表情呢？」  
『会用怎样的方式抚摸呢？』  
「发出怎样的声音呢？」  
『会用怎样的姿势抱我们呢？』

苗条的腰盘终究是弱柳扶风的样子。  
柔韧地张开的大腿，娇艳欲滴的脚踝。  
那身姿逐渐变得迷蒙，看不清。

「啊啊……哭了么？」  
『是因为我们的缘故吗？』  
「知道你很珍惜作为朋友的我们。」  
『但是那种关系，我们不需要。』  
「只想要。」  
『城之内君。』  
城之内直愣愣注视着游戏，不知所措。  
从自己眼角流出泪水的理由，已经不明白了。  
游戏脱去最后剩下的袜子，横跨在城之内上方。  
确认好位置……缓缓地，将城之内纳入进来。  
未经人事的地方接纳着城之内，伴随着不小的痛楚。  
裂开的嫩肉发出咕嗞咕嗞令人讨厌的声音。  
但是游戏并不在意，将身子压下去，依靠自身的体重深深地吞没了城之内。  
「啊……呼呜、咕……嗯……」  
在难耐的疼痛刺激之下，断断续续的声音漏了出来。  
「城……之内、君……好大……全部、都填满了……」

呼吸停滞住。  
一直顶到最里面。  
强烈的圧迫感。  
像是快要撕裂的刺痛不断从身体被撞击的私处传来。  
将城之内连根吞入的时候，游戏的眼里渗出了泪水。  
尽管如此，他却依然保持着笑容。  
弯下身子，捡起城之内的手。  
引导粗糙的手掌按上自己的胸。  
「……摸摸我……」  
『一直都想……要……』  
「被别人、什么的……」  
『才不要，绝对、不要……』  
游戏再次交替了人格，膝盖支撑着体重，扭动起腰肢。  
「游戏……！」  
游戏的…游戏们销吅魂蚀骨的媚态令城之内激昂起来。  
倘若，现在身体获得自由的话。  
大概会把游戏干到坏掉为止吧。  
浸润了甜蜜的快感折磨着城之内。  
「游戏……游戏……！」  
城之内逐渐失去了理智。

从前视若不见的理由。  
……或许是因为害怕。  
害怕被游戏的视线。  
被那份强大，吞噬殆尽。

老旧的床铺吱嘎吱嘎地摇曳着。  
游戏不顾两腿间淌落的血迹，上下挺动着腰身。  
「城之内君。」  
『城之内君。』  
一面重复地呼唤着名字。  
那声音里并非只有痛楚，还夹杂着喘息。  
城之内屏住呼吸，胸口起伏两三次，释放在游戏的体内。

伴着咕嘟咕嘟的满胀感触，以及城之内呻吅吟的情貌。  
游戏的身体轻微一震，亦射吅了精。  
喷溅的飞沫沾染上城之内的面颊。  
……游戏倒在城之内怀里，依然被贯穿着……舔舐一口飞落在对方脸上的自己的精液，着迷似地堵上那张嘴。  
城之内没有抗拒，回应着游戏的舌头。  
就这样唇舌相绕着，游戏的身体再次开始律动起来……

「城之内君。」  
『……对不起………』  
「……喜欢……好喜欢你……」  
『最喜欢……了……』

游戏们一次又一次重复着同样的话语。  
声线在迎来绝顶的时刻上扬。  
城之内呼唤着游戏们。  
已经别的、什么也顾不了了。

沉浸其中，时间在不觉间流逝过去。  
「……伙伴……月，沉了。」  
另一个游戏嘶哑地开口。汗渍与唾液遍布全身，血和精液混合的液体淌过两腿之间。  
『……已经……过了那么久的时间么……？』  
游戏的声音流露出些许哀伤。  
「是啊。夜，尽了。」  
听到话音，意识半是朦胧的城之内睁开眼。  
「游……戏……？」  
游戏朝城之内笑了笑。  
身子一动，紧密相契的部位擦出了咕啾的声响。  
「仅只一次、仅只一晚，虽说是这么想的。」  
「………」  
『打算之后就忘了，装作不记得……想是这么想。』  
「看来，做不到呢。」  
『城之内君……』

别逃，行么？

两个游戏发问道。城之内“啊啊”地应承。  
于是游戏微微点了点头，两手搭在城之内腰间，保持嵌合的榫卯原封不动地，将身体倾倒过去。  
然后。  
慢慢地，让嘴唇贴合。  
将城之内无处可逃的舌头。  
吸过来，攫取住。  
轻柔地啃咬。  
……聚力于牙齿。

温热的舌头富有弹性。  
游戏不得不施点力气才能咬下。  
咬的时候发出了令人颤栗的嘎叽声。  
血的味道充溢口腔。  
将细碎的肉片咀嚼几口，游戏咽了下去。  
一边填埋喉咙，另一边落入身体里面……  
「……为了不让你感到痛苦。」  
另一个游戏低喃着，用黑暗的力量解除了城之内的痛感和苦闷。  
埋入喉头的舌根堵塞住了气管，混合着气泡的血从口中漫溢出来，然而城之内的目光笃定平稳。  
直视着游戏们，落下眼睑。

 

「这下就可以永远。」  
『永远在一起了呢……』

 

依然亲密无间地结合着，游戏们沉醉地阖上眼睛。  
嘴边留下浅淡柔和的笑容。

fin.


End file.
